Mega-Man X vs. Caboose
The Elite Eight continues as Mega-Man X from Mega Man X (nominated by TheOneLegend) takes on Caboose of Red vs. Blue (nominated by TheSoulofMelemele)! Who will triumph in Quarterfinal Round? The Maverick Hunter or the Captain of the Blue team? Introduction The edge of the city draws near; the structure not too far in front. From the direction of the mountains walks Caboose, and from the direction of the forest walks Mega-Man X, each slowly headed for their destination. Eventually, the roads intersect and lead into the city. It is here where they cross paths. Caboose draws his gun, frickles and sticks it at Mega-Man X’s neck. The X jump back; Caboose readies his gun and the maverick hunter prepares a stance. ENTER INTO THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!! FIGHT!!!! Melee (Cues Boss theme Dual Mix) 60 Mega-Man X opens fire with his blaster, firing a storm of balls at Caboose, but he charges through them without fatigue. As he gets closer to the hunter, he raises his gun, so X stops firing and swings his sword up. With tremendous force, he uses the weapon to block and repel Caboose, and bashes him on the side of the head with it. A kick to the chest sends the captain stumbling away. 54 Caboose vanishes and reappears behind Mega-Man X; the hunter is fast enough to block Caboose’s punches with brutal punches of his own, and eventually lands one to captain’s head to send him sliding back. Caboose isn’t too damaged, and shoots a series of lasers from his gun towards him. The Maverick Hunter then shoots the lasers away from him, causing no damage. 44 Mega-Man X turns around, but doesn’t see anything. After turning back, however, Caboose is right in front of him, and punches both sides of his head simultaneously. Caboose twists X’s body around 180 degrees. With a finger on the trigger, Caboose unloads an entire magazine on the maverick hunter. The Captain lifts the hunter up into the air, and slams him down on the ground with an impact. 34 The Maverick Hunter picks himself up and surprises the Captain, swinging his saber. He attempts to slice the Blue member in half, but Caboose blocks every strike. Abandoning his shield, Caboose flays at Mega-Man with a smash and hops back. The Captain slams into a tree and shattered. Freckles glows blue, he launches a large laser at Maverick Hunter, who only barely ducks in time. 22 Caboose gets back on his feet, and sees X hurl a bandsaw at him; batting it aside, it crashes into a window, and Caboose approaches the sharpshooter. Though Mega-Man X shoots Caboose with lightning, the captain rips them out. Caboose flattens the maverick hunter as he stumbles towards him, and lands on his back. 11 Mega-Man X punches Caboose once more into the air and leaps after him, but can only get a few more blows in before he is brought back down to floor with a shot from Caboose’s lasers, hitting him. The pain is not enough to stop him, and he exchanges a few more punches with Caboose before the Blue Captain smirks and stands back, raising an arm. 5 Caboose then punches Mega-Man X away and readies his gun as he shoots a core. Caboose: Bon Voyage! The bullet causes the core to explode, sending the maverick hunter crashing into the ground. K.O. Caboose sheathes his assault rifle, then looks into the city where the structure starts a green shockwave Caboose: Perhaps this is the end? He walks away, without looking at X’s body. Caboose: And one more thing: don’t be so quick to misjudge me. Results ???: Well then, what a relief. Had those they allied, it would have been messy for me this close to the end of the tournament. There can be only one winner. This melee's winner is Caboose. (Cues 11: Your Best Friend - Red vs Blue Revelation) Winning Combatant: Mega-Man X: 12 Caboose: 38 Caboose advances to the Final Four!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!!Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Gun Fights Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Human vs Robot' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees